Twister
by rokeat
Summary: Little Joe gets a beautiful pregnant mare as a gift. But she dies and he gets a dog which he loves, but he will get injured because of him.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Cartwrights... pity...

Summary: Little Joe, after spending the day with his doting family, gets a beautiful pregnant mare as a gift, and he will be the one taking care of her.

Well, I have to say I came across this old story looking through old diskettes. It was written some years, when I was just a kid, and I've decided to leave it as it was (it's funny seeing how I used to write...), only correcting some mistakes. So I know it's a little childish, but here it is, my first fanfic ever!!

It was a nice day in the Ponderosa. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and it was warm. Ben loved this time of the year, springtime. He had always loved springtime, but since his little boy, Joe, was born in this season six years ago, it was a very special time for him.

Certainly, Little Joe was the apple of everybody's eye in home, including their servant, Hop Sing. Joe was a bit small for his age, but very bright and with a quick sense of humor. Moreover, it was known for everybody that he could be stubborn and a bit too brave for Ben's taste. Joe liked to play, run, ride and do a lot of things during the day, and listen to bedtime stories at night from his father or his brothers before going into a deep sleep.

That day, like almost always, Little Joe was having a hard time trying to get up. He was the most active child that all of them had seen in their lives, but when he slept, he did it soundly until someone had the courage to wake him up. That morning it was Adam's turn. He went to Joe's room and remained looking at him for a little while. He had such an angelic face when he slept that it was difficult to believe that Joe couldn't be quiet and calm when he was awake. Adam approached to his bed and sat on its edge.

'Come on, little buddy, it's time to wake up' Adam said as he gently shook his youngest brother's arm. 'Breakfast is ready'.

Joe's eyes fluttered once, then he turned and mumbled, 'Please, Adam, let me sleep a little more.'

'Joe, listen to me for a second. Are you telling me that you don't want to go with Pa, Hoss and me to see some horses?' insisted Adam.

Immediately, Joe sat in the bed and looked intensely in Adam's eyes. 'You never said anything about horses'.

Adam couldn't help but laughing.

'Well, look, little brother. Pa though that, since today is Saturday and you are free from school, you would be happy going to see some horses. Who knows, maybe there'll be some pintos'.

Joe's face turned from one sleepy to one very happy and curios in a second. Since Adam had surprised Joe with a book with a black and white pinto pony in the cover for his fourth birthday, Joe had loved pinto horses. He had always said that when he was old enough he wanted to have a pinto.

Joe jumped quickly of his bed, taking off his pajama, smiling.

'One moment, Adam, I will be ready in a second' Joe said, already putting his shirt on.

Adam smiled at his baby brother. How can such a little boy be so interested in horses? And it wasn't only interest. He was very good riding and judging horses' quality. Adam was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Joe calling his name.

'Sorry, buddy. Did you tell something?'

'Yes, I said I'm ready. Come on downstairs!'

'Are you ready for an authentic ride?' saying this, Adam took Joe and put him on his shoulders.

They began to run downstairs, where Ben and Hoss were waiting them for breakfast. They smiled at the scene: Adam running down the stairs and Little Joe, on his shoulders, screaming and giggling uncontrollably. When they arrived to the table, Adam positioned Joe on his habitual place in the table and sat himself on his own chair. Joe stood up and ran to embrace his father saying happily "good morning", then Hoss, and sat down again.

'Hey, Little Joe' Hoss said.

'Well, young man, I'm glad you decided to get up and come to visit us' Ben said, smiling at his youngest child.

'Papa, Adam told me we're going to see some horses. Is that true?' Joe said with a serious look.

'Tell me, Joe' Ben answered. 'Would your brother lie to you?'

Joe remained silent for a moment, then smiled.

'Of course not. So it means that we are going to see horses! That's wonderful!'

'Well, we are supposed to go, but only if you eat your breakfast, and I mean it.'

In that moment, Hop Sing appeared in the dinning room and served Joe a glass of milk and some pancakes with syrup, Little Joe's favorite breakfast. There were often battles in the table to get Joe to eat. He was so skinny that Doc Martin had told Ben that Joe should eat more, but he never liked food in a special way, for him it was another heavy task that he had to do even if he didn't want to. What a pity that Joe wasn't more like Hoss in this, Ben used to think. But this morning it was different. Not only pancakes with syrup were Joe's favorite breakfast but he really wanted to go to see the horses, so he eat it all.

When all of them finished their breakfast, they headed to the barn. Hoss and Adam saddled their own horses, and Ben saddled his and helped Joe with his pony, Star. Joe wanted a bigger animal, a "real horse" like he called them, but Ben wouldn't allow. Marie, Joe's mother, had been killed in a riding accident, when she was riding a too wild horse, and Ben wasn't disposed to loose his son by the same way.

They started to head to a nearly ranch to see some horses and buy some of them, to improve the quality of those of the Ponderosa. The ranch's owner was a Ben's old friend, Martin Williams. Ben and Martin had settled in Virginia City about the same time, and Martin had two sons about the age of Adam and Hoss, who had been in school by the same time. Williams' ranch was not as big as the Ponderosa, but it was perfectly fine.

When the Cartwrights arrived, they were friendly greeted by Martin Williams.

'Oh Ben. What are you doing here?' Martin said.

'What do you mean? Didn't you know that we were coming?' Ben asked as he dismounted of his horse.

'Of course I knew it, Ben, my son Thomas gave me your message. It was a joke.'

'OK, Martin, I forgive you.'

'You what?' Martin said, pretending to be serious, but both men started laughing.

When laughs subsided, Ben went to take Joe off of his horse.

'Martin' Ben said, 'do you remember my sons?'

'Of course, Benjamin' Martin answered. 'This little fellow must be Joe.'

'Yes, I am' Joe answered proudly.

'You have grown a lot since last time we met.'

'Thanks' Joe was very happy when someone noticed that he had grown. He had always been concerned about his small size. Nevertheless, he was stronger and faster that most children of his age.

'Hello Adam, Hoss.' Martin saluted them too.

So Martin Williams accompanied the Cartwrights to where the horses were stabled. There were ten or twelve horses, but none of them was a pinto. As Ben and Martin were talking, Adam and Hoss noticed the look of disappointment in Joe's face.

'Oh Joe' Adam started. 'I'm sorry that there isn't any pinto.'

'Well, it doesn't matter. That black stallion is very beautiful. Can I go to see him?' Joe said, as he started walking to the horse.

Adam took him in his arms in the last moment.

'Joe!' Adam shouted in an angry voice, 'are you crazy or something? Don't you see that is dangerous to pass between these horses alone? They're still wild.'

Joe remained silent for a little while, with a bit of sadness on his face.

'I'm sorry' he said. 'I didn't know they aren't tamed.'

Adam felt guilty with his brother's words.

'I'm sorry too, little brother. I shouldn't have spoken to you in this tone. Do you forgive me?'

Little Joe gave Adam a huge smile to show him that he was not angry with him, just before Hoss took him and seated him on his shoulders. Joe loved to be in everybody's shoulders, it was a thing for what he was happy to be little.

'Joe' Hoss said as he pointed a beautiful white mare, 'isn't she the prettiest mare you have ever seen?'

'Oh yes' Joe answered. 'I hadn't seen her. But tell me one thing: why isn't she with all the other horses? I mean, she should be with her friends.'

'Well, that's because that mare is pregnant. She's going to have a son pretty soon.'

'Really? I have never seen a just born horse! Are we going to buy her?'

'Oh Joe, I don't think so. We have come to buy some wild horses to improve ours. I don't think Pa would want to buy an old horse'.

'Maybe if I ask him to...'

'You can try'

Joe ran to where his father was and almost jumped in his arms.

'Papa' he said, 'can I talk to you for a moment?'

'Of course, sonny, what do you want?' Ben answered, smiling.

'Wouldn't you like to buy a wonderful white mare?'

'Yeah, we have come for this, to buy some horses'

'No, but the mare I'm refereed to is not with these horses.'

'Well, where is she?'

Joe pointed at the little stable where the white mare was.

'Joe, look' Ben began, 'she's not the kind of horse that I'm looking for.'

'Why?' Joe asked, he really wanted that mare.

'Well, I think she's not strong enough to work, plus she's pregnant.'

'But Papa, I want her for this. I've never seen a just born horse. And that mare is very beautiful, isn't she? Please, Papa, buy her. I promise I'll take care of her and her baby, please, please.'

Ben remained thoughtful. He really though that the mare Joe wanted was unnecessary for the ranch - but it was true, she was very beautiful. Perhaps he could give Joe a little caprice. He had been a very good boy lately, and with all the work on the ranch his brothers and himself were not always available to give him the attention he needed. Maybe with the mare Joe would have something to do when he was alone plus it could be a good responsibility for him. Maybe he could give it a try.

'OK, Joe, I'll buy her if Martin wants to sell her.'

'Thanks, Papa!' Joe was so happy that he embraced tightly his father and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Ben laughed with his son's reaction. It was so easy to make him happy...

'I'll tell Hoss that you have agreed to buy her' Joe shouted starting to run towards his older brothers.

'One moment, Joe, I said that I'd buy her if it's possible...' Ben shouted.

'I'm sure you'll have no problem to convince Mr. Williams of making you a good price' Joe shouted in his run.

Ben found himself smiling at his little boy. He couldn't believe how Joe could be like this. Both Adam and Hoss had been calm and peaceful when they were little, and Joe was completely their opposite. Actually, Ben loved his son and his lovely and passionate nature.

'Hoss!' Joe yelled as he ran to his big brother. 'Papa is going to buy her!'

Adam smiled as Hoss wondered how Joe had convinced Ben to buy a useless horse. Ben had always said that every horse had to win his food with its work, and now he was buying a horse that wasn't going to do much.

'Joe' Hoss said, 'I wonder how you do it, boy'

'Well' Joe began in a mysterious voice. 'It's easy with Papa. You only need to know how to handle him.'

Adam and Hoss laughed with Joe's sentence. He would never stop surprising them.

After a good while, Ben decided to buy four horses, all of them beautiful, strong, and almost as big as Chubb. Ben also bought the white mare and Joe was taking her reins and leading her to the Ponderosa.

Hoss, who was real good taking care of animals, prognosticated that Lucy - as Joe had named the white mare -, was going to have her son real soon, maybe this same week. Joe was so happy that he almost couldn't wait to ride the little horse.

But it had been a hard day. Joe was so tired that felt asleep on the table while he was eating his dinner. When Ben finished his, he took Joe in his arms and carried him to his bedroom. Ben helped him into his pajama and covered Joe with his blankets in his bed. Eventually, he left the room after kissing his little son on his forehead.

--- So here's chapter one. Chapter two coming really soon!! Please, review!!


End file.
